¿Pediste algun deseo aquella noche de estrellas?
by saritakinomoto
Summary: Por culpa de un Bakura celoso, Ryou pierde la memoria, y aunque no es el unico causante de esto, tendra que recuperarla aunque a un precio muy alto.
1. Capitulo 1

Nota: Antes que nada... quiero decir que este fic esta corregido de algunos errores que tenia, en cuanto a nombres y otras cosas y pues... quise mejorarlo un poco mas así que lo volví a subir, pero no se preocupen... los reviews están intactos...así que... ahí lo tienen y gracias por todo o

¿PEDISTE ALGUN DESEO AQUELLA NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS?

Era de noche en la escuela de Domino Town, una sombra se acerca lentamente... sin ruido... como si flotara. Llega a la reja de entrada y la abre con un ruido chirriante y un fuerte viento penetra...

- Ahhhh... Vaya... por fin termine. No puedo creer que por esto me haya quedado hasta tan tarde. Bien, es hora de ir a casa

Y acomodando sus cosas en la mochila, se levanta Ryou del pupitre en donde había estado sentado las ultimas 5 horas terminando un castigo por culpa de...

- Bakura, veras cuando llegue a la casa. Por que lo hiciste???- con pena se puso a recordar el motivo de su castigo...

------FLASHBACK------

- En cinco minutos quiero un papel en mi pupitre con su nombre y el de su pareja. Quiero ese trabajo...

Mientras seguía hablando el profesor, el barullo continuaba por todo el salón...

- Lo hacemos Yami??

- Yuugi... aquí??? o (xDDD)

- Gracioso ¬¬ No me refiero a eso y lo sabes

- Ejem... -- Lo siento... Claro que si, pequeño

Por otro lado no muy lejos...

- Podemos hacerlo juntos, Kaiba... Soy uno de los mejores en este salón, después de ti claro y se que...

- Lo siento, no trabajo con perdedores- fue la cortante respuesta de Seto ante el molesto mosquito, ante lo cual el mosquito se regreso a su asiento.

- Ehh...- dijo una voz a la espalda de Seto

- En mi casa a las 7:00 p.m., Jounochi y se puntual- dijo al reconocer la voz

- Claro Se... Hhm! Kaiba

Un poco mas alejado de ahí...

- Hacemos el trabajo juntos, Ryou??

- Ehh... Claro, Hitomi, a que hora nos vemos???

- A ninguna hora!! Harás el trabajo conmigo!!

- Bakura!! Suéltame el brazo, me haces daño...

- Harás el trabajo conmigo- repitió Bakura sin soltarlo

- Pero ya quede con ella...

- Ehh... No te preocupes, ya no es necesario... Yo...

- Que sucede ahí??!!!!- el profesor se había dado cuenta de que había mucho escándalo al fondo para que solo estuvieran formando parejas y al ver a Ryou(a quien hace tiempo que le tenia inquina porque le gustaba y este como si no existiera) tuvo la mejor oportunidad de desquitarse- Ahh... Ryou, causando problemas?? Me sorprende de ti... Estas castigado!!

- Pero, profesor...

- Te quedaras después de clase y hablaremos...

- Pero...

- Ya tienen sus parejas todos??

Sin hacer caso se dirigió hacia la pizarra y conforme los alumnos le fueron entregando los papelitos iban saliendo. Ryou se quedo muy triste en su asiento, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que lo castigaban y ni siquiera era su culpa...

- Nos vemos en la casa- se despidió Bakura fríamente como siempre pero no sin antes darle una mirada que decía mas de lo que se veía

- No te deprimas, compañero- lo animo Katsuya Jounochi- No puede ser tan malo... Luego te llamo si??

- Yo también lo haré, Ryou- le dijo Yuugi que iba acompañado por Yami

- Yo también Ryou, lo prometo y Honda también verdad???- dijo Anzu(fuck) mirando a Honda seriamente

- Ehh... si, claro que si, Ryou

- Gracias amigos, se los agradezco mucho...

- Bueno, bueno... Basta ya!! Retírense!!

Los amigos fueron saliendo, no sin antes darle ánimos con las manos y Katsuya que le saco la lengua al profesor, fue jalado de las orejas por Anzu, ante esto Ryou esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que no le gusto para nada al profesor...

- Así que se esta burlando usted??

- Ah! no, profesor, es que...

- Sabe muchachito?? Hace tiempo que lo he estado observando y me parece un chico muy tranquilo pero...

- Profesor, lo que paso fue que...

- PERO!! Realmente creo que debería aprender algunas cosas...

- A que se refiere??

- Bueno, la verdad...- el profesor trato de cogerle el rostro a Ryou quien asustado lo empujo y se aparto 3 pupitres- Su castigo será escribir 1000 veces "No debo hacer problemas en clase"(N.A: u.u Lo siento, pero no encontré otro castigo menos malo) y me lo traerá mañana a primera hora, entendido??

- Pero...

- ENTENDIDO???

- Si, profesor...

PLAF!! El profesor se había ido dando un portazo.

------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------

- Ya que... es muy tarde... igual, siempre hace lo que sea para molestarme, así que, será mejor no decirle nada o se pondrá peor...

Y dando una última mirada al salón se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente. Todo estaba muy oscuro, si no hubiera sido porque la luna estaba llena esa noche, no habría visto nada...

- "Ehh?? Que fue eso...??"- se pregunto mentalmente mientras miraba a todos lados- "Estoy seguro de que sentí algo atrás mío"

Ryou siguió avanzando tratando de mirar por los bordes de los ojos si había alguna sombra extraña, pero nada, solo sentía el viento correr muy fuerte... No era extraño, después de todo en los pasillos de la escuela siempre corría el viento...

- "Un momento..."

Ryou se había detenido al percatarse que el viento corría pero los árboles no se movían, ni siquiera una hoja... Y de pronto volvió a sentir esa presencia extraña, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y abrió mucho los ojos...

- AAAHHHHH!!!

Un tenedor cayó al suelo...

- Ryou!!- Bakura trato inútilmente de entrar en el pensamiento de Ryou- Que rayos sucede???

Y dando un portazo salio corriendo de la casa en dirección a la escuela ya que fue el último lugar donde lo vio. Cuando llego encontró la reja abierta y no le dio buena espina, así que entro inmediatamente y se dirigió al salón, pero no lo encontró... Otros salones... Nada... Vacío... Corrió por los pasillos y... nada... No estaba...

- Estoy seguro que aquí fue el ultimo lugar donde estuvo!! A lo mejor se molesto conmigo por lo de la tarde... Aunque el no es así... Rayos!!!! Yo se que algo le ha pasado... Algo malo... No es que me importe el muchacho pero... Debo encontrarlo!!!

Aunque busco por toda la escuela, no lo hallo así que decidió pasar por el parque, los puestos de ventas, las tiendas de cartas que estaban abiertas hasta altas horas...

- Hola hermoso... que haces por aquí a estas horas??- le dijo un chico que estaba parado en una esquina fumando

- ....

- No contestas eh??

- ....

- Tendré que encargarme de ti...

- Creo que no podrás...

- Ahhh... hablaste... y por que lo dices???

- Es que te voy a regalar un viaje...

- Ah si?? A ver dime adonde??

- AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!!!

Un grito se escucho en toda la calle y sus alrededores...

Mas tarde Bakura llego a su casa con una cara de decepcionado, y decidió llamar mañana al grupete de amigos de Ryou, a lo mejor se había equivocado y estaba con alguno de ellos, de pronto...

RING RING

- Alo!!

- Ahh... Bakura eres tú... Puedo hablar con Ryou, por favor...- era la dulce voz de Yuugi Motou

- "Demonios!! No esta con el enano!!" No, no puedes. No esta!!

- Demorara mucho??

-No lo se ni me importa. Adiós!!- y cambiando la cara- No esta con el enano ese!! Donde puede estar?? Con el perro talvez??

RING RING

- "Rayos!! Parezco recepcionista de oficina" ALO!!

- Ups!! Lo siento, Bakura, pero deseo hablar con...

- NO ESTA!!!

- Que???

- ERES TONTO PERRO??? NO ESTA!! ADIOS!! "Tampoco esta con el!!! Demonios!!!! Donde estas Ryou!!!"

Estaba muy cansado, así que no le quedaba más que ir a descansar... Mañana tendría que hablar con sus amigos y buscarlo en todos lados... Acomodo los cojines del sofá, que era donde dormía desde siempre, no iba a aceptar caridad de nadie y menos de ese tonto que incluso se ofreció a cambiarle su cama por el sofá... Era un verdadero tonto... Y sin saber como termino en el segundo piso al frente de la puerta del cuarto de Ryou.

- Que hago yo aquí??- se pregunto golpeándose la cabeza. Pero la tentación se apodero de él y lentamente abrió la puerta...- No puede ser!! Ryou!!!

Continuara....

N.A: La verdad es que tuve que volver a subir este capitulo, tenia muchos errores así que los corregí, por otro lado los reviews de este capitulo los responderé en el siguiente, así que no se preocupen...

Bueno, reviews porfa!!! No les toma mucho tiempo sip?? Gracias por leer!!

Ja ne!!


	2. Capitulo 2

N.a: antes que nada mi agradecimiento a Eli-chan1 y a Kokoro Yana por sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste porque va para ustedes.

¿PEDISTE ALGUN DESEO AQUELLA NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS?

Bakura llego corriendo al lado del pequeño Ryou que se encontraba tendido en su cama como si estuviera durmiendo... tenia una respiración tranquila, nada que indicara algún daño físico... Pero...

- Entonces?? Lo que yo sentí?? Habrá sido imaginación??? Imposible!! Yo JAMAS!! me equivoco(N.a: eso me sonó a Seto Kaiba. Seto: que cosa?? ÒÓ N.a: Jeje UU nada nada...) No lo fue!!! Yo se que no lo fue!!!

El grito produjo que Ryou empezara a moverse y poco a poco a abrir los ojos, miro extrañado su cuarto, como si no supiera como llego ahí...

- Como llegue aquí???

- Eso deberías decírmelo tu!!! Seguro llegaste cuando estaba afuera "buscándote como un tonto" Y dime que paso?? Quise comunicarme contigo pero estabas bloqueado...

- Que??

- Si!! Estabas bloqueado, no pude ingresar en tu mente... Ya ya ya!!! Olvídalo!!! Tienes hambre??

- Yo... pues...

- Igual, sobro comida que hice...

Bakura salio del cuarto y en poco tiempo regreso con un plato de lleno de "comida"

- Si no te gusta, no me importa!! Si quieres comer es lo único que hay!!

- Ehh... gracias... Una pregunta...

- Habla!!

- Quien es usted?

CLONK!!

- Rayos!!! Mira lo que hice por tu culpa, niño tonto!!- Bakura se alejo del plato de comida en el suelo

- Lo siento mucho señor...- bajo la cabeza

- OO

Sin decir nada Bakura salio y cerró la puerta tras él... Acaba de presenciar la escena mas extraña en su vida y no solo porque aparentemente Ryou no lo recordaba lo que no debería importarle sino por eso mismo porque le importaba, le había dolido en lo mas hondo que Ryou le hablara como un completo extraño...

Es verdad que no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero al menos se hablaban con más confianza y el temor de Ryou hacia Bakura había bajado considerablemente, la vida era más llevadera desde hace algún tiempo y eso no le agradaba pero no le molestaba tampoco, y eso era decir bastante... Pero ahora...

- No me recuerda... No me recuerda!! Maldición!!!

Salio corriendo fuera de la casa, sin molestarle que la lluvia recién iniciada le mojaba el pelo y le ensuciaba la ropa que le había dado Ryou con el pretexto "No te voy a dejar andando desnudo por mi casa" y con la ropa le entrego una sonrisa dulce e inocente que aun, en contra de su voluntad, guardaba en la memoria...

Siguió corriendo varios metros mas hasta que cansado empezó a bajar la carrera hasta que se convirtió en una caminata lenta, triste, desolada, sin esperanzas de nada... Parecía que estaba vagando en el desierto... Solo... como hace muchísimo tiempo... Sin nadie que se preocupara por él... Estaba completamente...

- "Solo... Nuevamente solo... Sin memoria ni recuerdos que lo aten a mi... Sin nada que le recuerde a mí... Finalmente desapareceré... De nuevo a vagar por el tiempo..."

- Bakura??- escucho una voz que lo llamaba y protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas

- Que quieres, maldito!!! Déjame en paz!!!

- Te sucedió algo??

- No te importa!!!- y al gritar se cayo al suelo como si se hubiera quedado sin piernas

- Bakura!! Que sucedió??

- Nada que te importe...

- Tiene que ver con Ryou??

- Cállate!!

- Le paso algo??

- Que te calles!!!- pero se quebró. No pudo mas y rompió a llorar a gritos, para desahogar toda la amargura que sentía... Ni siquiera sabía porque la sentía, pero solo la sentía y quería sacarla de si, quería que se fuera muy lejos y que todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas dos horas hubiera sido una maldita pesadilla

- Bakura...

- Vete Marik!! No necesito compasión de nadie y menos de ti...

- No es compasión, Bakura... Es algo que últimamente me ha dejado pensando mucho, creo que lo llaman amistad...

- No me metas a mí en esas tonterías cursis... Eso esta bien para el enano y su bola de tontos, pero esas cosas no sirven y lo sabes... De que sirve ser algo para alguien si al final... te olvida...

- Bakura?? Acaso Ryou...??- la lluvia finalmente paro y las nubes se dispersaron dejando ver la luna que había contemplado Ryou no hace mucho y que ahora la contemplaba Bakura

- Me largo!!

- Estarás bien??

- Acaso lo dudas imbécil?? Estaré bien...- Bakura se alejo de ahí con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agacha pero con pasos rápidos y casi sin sonido...

- Iré a verlo mañana... Será posible que Ryou...???

Media hora mas tarde la puerta de la casa de Ryou se abrió, dejando entrar a un Bakura muy decaído y cansado pero sobretodo mojado, así que se dispuso a cambiarse con otra ropa que también le había dado Ryou y no pudo reprimir la melancolía en sus ojos al recordar como se la había entregado....

------FLASHBACK------

- Vamos!! No te queda mal, Bakura

- Que no!! No me gustan esas ropas extrañas

- Pero no tienes otra cosa

- ¬¬ ni me lo recuerdes...

- Ya ves??? Tendrás que ponértela!!

- Déjala ahí!! Ya veré si me la pongo o no!!

- Como quieras, pero me gustaría vértela puesta, en verdad te queda muy bien, Bakura

- OO- Ryou salio de la pequeña habitación que era la sala y lo dejo a Bakura con una lucha interior donde el contrincante era la maldita ropa que estaba sobre el sofá... No le gustaba pero por alguna razón quería ponérsela- Rayos!!! Estúpidos humanos!!!- empezó a sacarse las ropas antiguas que ahora estaban hechas trizas- Bueno... solo son una camisa y esas cosas largas... panones... palones... patones...

- Pantalones!

- Eso... OO!! òó!!! Que haces mirando!!

- Nada... solo te traía los zapatos, pero no quise distraerte...- Ryou estaba mirando a otro lado pero Bakura sabia que le había visto desnudarse- Te espero para la cena...- y se retiro aun con el magnifico cuerpo que había tenido enfrente, piel blanca como la suya, torso bien formado y piernas que incitaban al pecado aparte de otras cosas que había visto y en las que prefería no pensar sino se desmayaría.

- Maldito mocoso... - dijo mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones y equivocándose como 10 veces

------FLASHBACK------

- Bueno... y ahora???- Bakura había terminado de cambiarse con la misma ropa que ese día se había puesto, parecía que quería tener a Ryou cerca aunque solo fuera de esa manera. Luego se dirigió al sofá- Será mejor que me duerma sino... Ehh?? Que haces ahí??- Bakura vio a Ryou parado en la escalera, de nuevo lo había visto cambiarse y no había dicho nada- "Algunas cosas no cambian eh??" -pensó mientras miraba la indecisión de Ryou si bajar o quedarse ahí parado toda la noche

- Ehh... señor yo... la verdad es que deseo saber...

- Baja!!- ordeno Bakura mientras pensaba como decirle las cosas sin que se le notara preocupado o mucho menos triste, y al mismo tiempo iba acomodando el sofá para disponerse a dormir- Bien!! Que quieres??

- Estooo... Yo quiero saber... Quien... soy yo??

- "TT" Bueno, veras... te contare las cosas exactas sin rodeos, porque quiero irme a dormir... Tú eres Ryou, esta es tu casa, tienes un montón de tontos... es decir... amigos en la escuela y tu padre esta siempre de viaje...

- Entendí!! Y usted??

- Yo soy un espíritu que moraba en tu cuerpo hasta hace algún tiempo... soy un Yami... y hasta antes de que perdieras la memoria vivíamos juntos, no bien, pero juntos...

- Ya veo...

- Bueno, es todo, ya sabes lo básico, así que ahora...

- Disculpe que lo moleste pero... es que... no... no quisiera dormir solo... no al menos hoy...

- Niño tonto!! Debes ir a tu cuarto!! No dormirás en este sofá!!

- Por favor... aunque sea en el suelo... No importa...

- He dicho no!!!

- Por favor.... se lo ruego...- Ryou estaba al borde del llanto y eso casi le parte el corazón a Bakura

- Al suelo!!

- Muchas gracias!!!

Las luces estaban apagadas, aproximadamente serian las 12:00 pm... Bakura no podía dormir, no con tantas cosas en su cabeza como: "que hará ahora que Ryou no lo recuerda", "como seria la vida así, era como tener una persona extraña pero que conoces de siempre... no estaba acostumbrado al trato que se tenían antes... todo era nuevo" y "Como haría ahora para lograr que Ryou recupere la memoria"

- "Recuerdo que en Egipto sucedió algo así, pero la persona nunca recobro la memoria hasta el día que morí esa persona siguió sin pasado, sin recordar ni a su familia ni a sus amigos... Pasara lo mismo con Ryou?? No quiero que pase eso... Yo..."- escucho un movimiento en el suelo y vio como Ryou se abrazaba muy fuerte por el frío... Se sintió fatal, como nunca antes se había sentido ni como ladrón de tumbas siquiera, quería verse morir, quería que alguien le pegara, quería... quería... tomo al pequeño Ryou en sus brazos y lo coloco en el sofá y seguido se echó él a su lado... lo cubrió y le paso un brazo por encima, hasta que "sin querer" rozo su mano, pero no se molesto en quitarla, de hecho cerro sus ojos mas tranquilo y se durmió abrazando "inconscientemente" al pequeño.


	3. Capitulo 3

¿PEDISTE ALGUN DESEO AQUELLA NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS?

CAPITULO 3

- Levántate ya!!!

- Ehh... o

- Levántate!! No te voy a tener ahí todo el día!! Tenemos que ver la forma de que recuperes tus recuerdos!!!

- Es verdad... lo siento mucho señor...

- Ah!! Otra cosa... no me llames señor... soy Bakura, entendido??

- Si, señ... Es decir Bakura....

- Muy bien!! y ahora... A desayunar- Bakura se dirigió a la cocina, a buscar donde guardaba Ryou las cosas del desayuno, porque era el quien generalmente se las preparaba- Donde demonios esta!!!

- La leche esta aquí- dijo Ryou al lado de la refri

- Como sabes??

- Por que aquí generalmente se guarda la leche, los huevos, la carne, y otras cosas que pueden malograrse fa...

- Ya ya ya ya!!- Bakura se acerco al refrigerador y saco todo lo que se le antojaba comer, es decir todo.

Todo lo comestible lo puso en la mesa y el resto que era para prepararse, lo puso al lado de la cocina...

- Como rayos se prende esta basura!!!- Bakura intentaba inútilmente prender una hornilla y hacer lo que hacia Ryou con la carne- Demonios, te llevare al reino de las sombras!!!!

- Ehh... creo que tienes que hacer esto- Ryou tomo el encendedor de cocina y dio vuelta a la llave de la hornilla y plin, el fuego se prendi

- Rayos!!! Como lo hiciste??

- Es fácil, mira- Ryou le cogió la mano a Bakura y este medio se turbo y se dejo llevar por él quien le ponía la mano en el encendedor y le hacia apretar el botón y...- Ayy!!!

- Que paso??

- TT Me queme... No es nada en serio- pero Bakura ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo había llevado al grifo para que le cayera el chorro de agua

- Estas bien??

- Si gracias- Bakura se le quedo viendo a su aibou, hacia algunos días que no veía esa sonrisa tan dulce, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar

- Si ya estas bien, vamos a cocinar esto si??

- Sip - de nuevo esa sonrisa, sabia que si veía otra no se podría contener y...- Estas bien Bakura??

- Ehh?? Ah... si, vamos!!!

Ambos se pusieron a cocinar la carne, los huevos, y el tocino(N.a: ya quisiera comer eso ;;), y después de algunas peleitas y pequeñas discusiones que acabaron con gran parte de los platos y algunos cubiertos rotos, terminaron de cocinar y el único plato bueno tenia encima lo que parecía ser, huevo con tocino y carne en trocitos (N.a: Mmm... rico o)

- Tú lo probaras primero...- le dijo Bakura a Ryou, tenia miedo de que fuera algo venenoso

- Ehhh.. Tengo que???- dijo sin muchas ganas de probar

- Si!!

- E... esta bien...- Bakura probo un poco cerrando los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero...- Esta delicioso!!

- En serio?? Quiero decir... claro que si!!

- Bueno, a comer??- dijo Ryou empezando a desayunar

- Muy bien!!

- OO- Era la primera vez que Ryou le veía una sonrisa sincera a Bakura y se dio cuenta de que era muy atractivo- "Aunque ya lo sabia... ese cuerpo..."

- Pasa algo Ryou??

- Ehh... nop -uu-

- Que te sucede chico?? Por que te pusiste rojo?

- Nada, no es nada...

- Tiene que ver con la quemada que te diste??

- Nop, en serio, no es nada "Por favor que no pregunte más... que no pregunte más...."

- Ya come!! O me lo acabare yo

- Esta bien...

Para ser su primer desayuno juntos (como extraños) no la pasaron tan mal, a excepción de que estaba tan rico que se pelearon, por el ultimo trocito de carne, donde obviamente gano Bakura, pero le dejo tocino y huevito... Era algo... Y al terminar, ambos fueron a descansar al sofá sentados un rato. Bakura prendió la tele (N.a: eso si sabe no?? Hombres!!) y lo primero que vieron fue que acababa de terminar un enfrentamiento entre Seto Kaiba y el Bandido Kid, donde ya se sabe quien gano!! (BK: Yoo!! N.a: Claro que no!!! Fue mi Seto!! KJ: Como que "mi Seto"??? No mamita, te me equivocas ahí, es MI SETO!!! SK: No soy de nadie entendieron?? N.a: Si si si, como sea, puedo seguir?? Gracias!!). Como dije vieron que había terminado un enfrentamiento entre Seto y Kid, y "OBVIAMENTE ¬¬" Seto había ganado en solo 5 minutos...

- No era de menos, como siempre el sacerdote tiene sus trucos...

- Sacerdote??

- Ese tipo de cabello castaño y ojos azules de ahí- dijo señalando en la pantalla a Seto que salía en cámaras tan serio como siempre- , es Seto Kaiba, ahora es el dueño de una gran compañía multimillonaria, pero cuando yo lo conocí era un sacerdote con mucho poder sobre los monstruos y sobre el faraón...

- faraón??

- Si, el que gobernaba todo Egipto... Fue uno de los mas tontos, pero mas querido por el pueblo, y odiado por mi porque... en fin... la cosa es que me atraparon por ladrón de tumbas

- Eso es bueno no??

- Para mi no!!! Pues adivina quien me castigo??

- El faraón??

- No... el no se encargaba de ladrones como yo, eso se lo dejaba a otro... Seth...

------FLASHBACK------

- Así que... quieres llegar mas lejos cierto??

- Suéltame!!!! Ahhh!!!- Seth le había golpeado con un látigo

- Silencio!! El único que ordenara aquí soy yo!!!

- Infeliz...- susurro Bakura muy bajito mientras sangraba por la comisura de la boca- Ahhh!!!!

- Idiota!! Te atreves a retarme??

- ...

- Eso es... A ver... los artículos verdad???

- OO

- Di en el clavo!! Imbécil!!!!- le volvió a tirar otro latigazo- Nunca los obtendrás!!! El ojo, el cetro, el collar, el rompecabezas todos son artículos reservados únicamente y solo para los elegidos por Ra!!- dijo mientras enseñaba el cetro del milenio que tenia en la mano izquierda- Ningún inmundo ladrón podría siquiera pensar en obtenerlas!! Y tu...?? Te has atrevido a desearlas!!- y siguió golpeando a Bakura dejándole marcas en el cuerpo que sangraban poco gracias a la resistencia física de éste, pero sentía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse- Ahh... Me alegro mucho de tu resistencia, veo que podrías serme útil... Sabes?? Últimamente me he sentido muy tenso...- Seth ladeo el cuello- Creo que necesito algo relajante... Ya... se... GUARDIAS!!!

- Señor...- entraron varios egipcios que se hincaron al ver a Seth

- Este prisionero, será llevado a mis aposentos, encárguenles a las esclavas que lo bañen, curen y vistan apropiadamente, lo quiero después de que Horus se haya ocultado

- Señor...- cuando Seth caminaba hacia la salida los guardias miraron a Bakura lujuriosamente

- Y ni se les ocurra tocarlo o yo mismo me encargare de verlos ser devorados por las aves de carroña... VIVOS!!!- y salio por la puerta elegantemente

- De la que te salvaste, infeliz!! Pero ya veras cuando te regresen aquí!!

- "Eso lo veremos"- pensó Bakura con una idea en la mente

Al poco rato los guardias lo dejaron en una habitación que olía delicioso, había una gran piscina llena de flores y mieles esparcidas en el agua... Una gran parte de la habitación esta rodeada de cosas esplendorosas, objetos dorados, brillantes como el mismo Horus, habían unas cortina de terciopelo azul que colgaban recogidas cubriendo una habitación detrás de unos linos celestes... Y enfrente de él 6 bellas muchachas que no pasarían los 15 años...

- Ven...- una chica de hermosos ojos celestes lo jalo hacia la exquisita piscina y empezó a quitarle la ropa

- Un momento!!! Lo haré yo!!!

- No!! Mi señor, nos mataría!! Por favor... déjenos a nosotras...

- Bien!!- Bakura se dejo desvestir con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

- Y como te llamas??

- Bakura

- Y cuantos años tienes ehh??- le pregunto otra chica de negro cabello y ojos verdes mientras le frotaba el pecho con suaves paños

- Cuantos crees??

- 17- le respondió la muchacha mirando entre sus piernas

- Demonios!!! No hagas eso!!!

- Jejeje, lo siento, pero de verdad que eres muy atractivo sabias- otra chica estaba sobando sus bien formadas piernas con algo de rubor

- Rayos!!

- Y de donde eres??- le pregunto otra que iba sobando por lugares mas íntimos

- Ey ey ey!!! Yo haré eso!!- y tomo el paño robándose algo avergonzado- Listo!! Toma!!

- y de donde eres??

- No te lo diré!!

- Por que??

- Soy un ladrón!!

- Ooohhhhhh!!- todas las chicas se alejaron un poco por la sorpresa

- Pero... como es que estas aquí??- pregunto la chica de ojos celestes

- El sacerdote me mando aquí, estuve en la prisión pero parece que le caí en gracias

- Y ya veo porque...- dijo la ojiverde mirando nuevamente entre sus piernas

- Ey!! No hagas eso!!!

- Lo siento...

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras que terminaban de bañar a Bakura, luego lo llevaron a la habitación que estaba cubierta por el lino, y era muy hermoso, había una cama amplia con pétalos de flores esparcidas por toda la habitación perfumando el ambiente, la chica de ojos verdes lo hizo sentar mientras que ella iba por un frasquito...

- Échate!!

- Quee??

- Solo voy a curarte esas marcas..

- ...

- Veo que el amo estaba de buen humor...

- Auch!!

- Lo siento

- De buen humor??

- Así es... Cuando esta molesto, la persona esta muerta al primer latigazo

- Vaya!! Tengo suerte!!- dijo Bakura sarcásticamente

- En serio la tienes... bien!! ya acabe!! Espera así, te traeré la ropa...

- Demonios!!- Bakura estaba boca arriba, esperando a que le pasara la ardencia en el pecho, y entonces la chica volvió con una ropa tan brillante y fina que parecía que era del mismo faraón

- Escúchame bien!! Tus heridas se curaran en mas o menos 3 horas tiempo suficiente para que te vistas y te lleve al cuarto del amo, por favor... No trates de escapar...

- Por que me lo dices??

- Se que deseas irte, pero en verdad te pedimos que no lo hagas porque nuestras cabezas rodarían para la madrugada... por favor...

- Lo pensare...

- Gracias...- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- trata de no moverte mucho para que se curen mas rápido... Hasta luego...

Bakura se quedo en la habitación solo y de pronto se escucho una música muy suave y relajante que poco a poco lo dejo dormido...

* * *

- Levántate!!! Bakura!! Es tarde!!

- Tarde??

- El amo me matara!!! Me matara!!- gemía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le iba poniendo la ropa delicadamente

- Yo...

- No lo digas... Me distraje y me olvide... Espero que no tome represalias contigo

- Preocúpate por tu cabeza primero...

Cuando Bakura estuvo vestido, estaba completamente diferente hasta hace 4 horas, su exquisita piel morena hacia contraste con las níveas ropas que llevaba puesto, las cuales dejaban su pecho y de las rodillas para abajo al descubierto, mostrando un excelente físico...

- Estas divino...- le dijo poniéndole las sandalias de cuero puro

- Eso me ayudara??

- Si, a veces funciona con el amo...

Estaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que llegaron frente a un gran portón de marcos dorados y puertas hechas de ébano brillante

- Pasa, pasa!! parece que el amo aun no llega...- dijo mirando el cuarto por todos lados

- Ya llegue!!

- OO Ra!! Amo... yo... amo lo siento...

- Nubis... Nubis... Realmente estoy muy apenado por este sucedido- dijo caminando hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que Bakura estaba detrás de la puerta abierta pensando si salir corriendo o quedarse- Me parece que debería darte un castigo para que no vuelvas a cometer errores- Seth estaba a punto de golpearle con el mismo látigo

- Espera!!!- grito Bakura apareciéndose

- Ohhh... Ya veo... Ya veo... Así que por esto te demoraste??- dijo Seth mirando a Bakura de pies a cabeza y paseándose a su alrededor- Nubis, puedes retirarte me encargare de premiarte por tu excelente trabajo

- Gracias señor...- dijo hincándose y retirándose sin levantar la mirada- "Gracias" agradeció la chica mentalmente a Bakura

- Me parece que no cometí un error al sacarte de esa prisión... Eres hermoso...- dijo acariciando su rostro, pero Bakura se aparto inmediatamente- Ya veras!!- estuvo a punto de darle el golpe que era para Nubis pero se arrepintió- No... no quiero maltratarte... De hecho te traje aquí para que me ayudaras a relajarme y eso harás!!

Bakura sabia que si no hacia lo que quería, terminaría con su buena suerte y seguro muerto, así que dio una señal de falsa rendición y se acerco a Seth... Ahora que lo miraba bien, era muy atractivo, esos ojos azules profundos y su mirada seria, sus fuertes brazos y el cuerpo mas perfecto que había visto, realmente era un elegido de Ra...

Seth se acerco más al albino y le beso suave y posesivamente, bajando sus manos por la suave piel y tratando de sacarle la fina vestimenta... Pero Bakura lo detuvo...

- Querías relajarte verdad?? Déjame a mi primero...

Bakura agarro a Seth y empezó a sacarle el adorno que llevaba en la cabeza y pudo observar un cabello castaño que lo hacia verse mucho mas atractivo, luego de empezó a sacarle todos aquellos accesorios que demostraban su rango en el reino hasta que solo quedo Seth... un ser humano, frío, pero ser humano al fin y al cabo... Bakura lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama detrás de otro lino celeste. Lo deposito suavemente... y se echo sobre él, quería sentir su cuerpo, quería ese cuerpo aunque solo fuera esa noche... Bakura empezó a darle besos en cada espacio de su cuerpo hasta que empezó a bajar... Bajo más y más... hasta que atrapo en sus manos la erección del sacerdote y lo acaricio suavemente aumentando el ritmo lentamente... Seth se levanto de pronto...

- Espera, se de algo mejor...

- Que cosa??

Seth desvistió a Bakura rápidamente y se coloco al contrario de Bakura tomando en sus manos lo mismo que Bakura tenia en las suyas... logrando hacer un 69 perfecto...

- Seth...- Bakura cerró los ojos al sentir en su miembro las suaves pero firmes manos del sacerdote

- Vamos a ver si es tan bueno como me han comentado...- y se metió el miembro de Bakura en la boca con pequeñas lamidas que hacían al chico olvidar porque estaba ahí y que haría después- Pero falta tu parte- le reprocho a Bakura

- Lo se...

Bakura siguió masajeando el miembro de Seth e hizo como él, lo lamió, chupo, mordió suavemente hasta que ambos terminaron en la boca del otro...

- Ahh!!- suspiro Bakura algo cansado

- Tan pronto?? Aun me falta relajarme...

- Que propones??- dijo Bakura mirándolo con algo de sensualidad

- Arrodíllate y con tu frente toca el suelo.

- Quee???

- Hazlo!!- Bakura se puso como le dijo Seth y éste se apoyo sobre sus rodillas acomodando su nuevamente erecto miembro en la entrada de Bakura...

- Noo, espera...

- No muchachito, eres demasiado hermoso como para que te vayas sin haberte poseído primero...

- Espera... Seth...

- Te gustara, lo se!!!

- No Seth... Ahhhh!!!!- el grito se escucho hasta afuera de la habitación llegando a oídos del faraón quien se puso muy triste pensando 1000 formas de ejecutar a la persona que estaba con Seth en su cama

- Ya ves?? La primera vez duele, pero luego...

- Ah! Ah! ah! Seth...

- Te gusta verdad??

- No... Si... yo... Me gusta...

- Te lo dije...

Bakura fue poseído por el sacerdote aquella noche mas de una vez, aunque Bakura lo detestaba esa noche la disfruto como nunca... A la mañana siguiente...

- Seth...fue un gusto estar en tus brazos pero es hora de que parta... Lamento no estar para cuando despiertes... Pero gracias por anoche... Yo también lo necesitaba...

Y sin decir mas, salto por la ventana de la habitación que daba a un gran lago y por allí, esquivando guardias logro salir rumbo al desierto sabiendo que lo volvería a ver muy pronto...

------FIN DEL (enorme) FLASHBACK------

- Bakura!! Bakura!!

- Que sucede??

- Te estaba hablando...

- Me distraje... que querías??

- Te decía que alguien quiere hablar contigo por teléfono...

- Conmigo???

- Dice que se llama Yami

- El faraón??

- Él es el faraón??

- Pásame!!- le quito el teléfono- Que quieres??

- No me hables así!! Quería saber que paso ayer?? Por que fue que le dijiste a Yuugi que Ryou no estaba??

- Porque no estaba!!

- Ah si?? Vamos para allá, Yuugi quiere hablar con el!!

- Pero...

- Adiós!!!

- Demonios!! Maldito faraón!!

- Sucede algo??

- Vendrán a hablar contigo

- Conmigo??

- Si estúpido!! Ahora que haremos??

Bakura estuvo los siguientes 20 minutos pensando en una solución, porque lo mas probable era que le echarían la culpa a él y seria verdad sino hubiera sido por el, Ryou habría regresado a casa temprano y nada hubiera pasado...

- Que hago? Que hago Ra!!!

DING DONG

- "Llegaron!!!"- fue el desesperado pensamiento de Bakura

Continuara...

* * *

Yyyyyyyy...... es hora de agradecerles a todos por haber leído, a los que hayan leído y no hayan dejado review, pero al menos leyeron y es lo importante... Bueno, hora de contestar r/r

TIKAL-NEO: Gracias por decir que mi fic esta hermoso , no sabes como me legra que te haya gustado. Por lo de la compu, pues a veces son así, la mía me saca de quicio bastante seguido

KOKORO YANA: Bueno, después de todo tu y Eli-chan1 fueron las primeras que me dejaron r/r cuando subí el fic la primera vez, y es que tenia errores!! Pero me alegraron bastante sus comentarios, bueno, espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste, porque la verdad que a mi si

ALEJAMOTO: Bueno....lo de su memoria, va a ir apareciendo de a pocos, solo espero que te guste la idea que esta rondando por mi loca cabeza.

ELI-CHAN1: Bueno ellos si que son bellos!! En cuanto a mi fic, ustedes son las únicas que lo pueden clasificar así, y si no te preocupes que pronto pondré lo sucedido esa noche, espero que te guste.

DIOSA ATENA: Si, se que no cuesta pero algunos a veces no tienen tiempo para eso, solo lo leen, de hecho antes de que tenga internet en mi casa, solo bajaba los fics que me gustaban y después no podía dejarles r/r, me hubiera gustado hacerlo UU. Y lo de Ryou se sabrá muy pronto, pero paso a paso, con pistas (solo espero que me salga). Otra cosa, ya leí "Todo por tu amor, Ryou" y "El profe" y ya deje r/r, aunque te seré sincera ya había leído el primero hace tiempo cuando recién habías subido el capitulo 4 y me quede con las ganas de que continuaras, pero como ya te dije no pude dejar r/r, prometo que lo haré mas seguido.

Gracias a todos por leer y/o dejarme r/r, se los agradezco muchísimo, y espero mejorar para que esta y otras historias mías, les lleguen a gustar... Mejorare!! Lo prometo!!

Ja )


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

- Hola!! Pasen, pasen- Ryou abrió la puerta y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasaran

- Hola Ryou, como estas??- Yuugi y Yami entraron, pero Yami estaba más interesado en encontrar a Bakura quien no sabía si salir y decir la verdad o encontrar otra salida de escape

- Ehh... bien, bien...- Ryou solo respondía aunque no sabia quienes eran, es decir se imaginaba que eran Yuugi y "el faraón" por lo que le había dicho Bakura pero no se acordaba de ellos

- Y cual fue el castigo que te puso el profesor??

- "Ay no!!! Ahora si estoy perdido!!"- pensó Bakura cerrando los puños

- Eh...- un pequeño flash de luz mental le hizo verse escribiendo en unos papeles una oración- Papeles!!!

- Papeles??

- Es decir... me dejo de castigo que escribiera en el papel 1000 veces "No debo hacer desorden" o algo así...

- Ese profesor es un maldito!! No Yami?? Yami??- Yuugi se percato que Yami no estaba con él- Yami??!! Donde estas??

- Lo siento UU estaba en el baño- pero mentía, porque había estado buscando a Bakura, pero no lo encontró- Por cierto Ryou...

- Si?? "Por favor que no me comprometa..."

- Ayer saliste en la noche??

- Ehh... la verdad... "Que digo?? Que digo??" si!! Salí porque Bakura me mando a comprar... Jejeje

- Ah ya veo...- Yami no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta pero pensó que era mejor no insistir

- Bueno, debemos irnos- Yuugi se levanto del sofá mirando a Yami algo raro- Nos vemos luego Ryou

- Si!! Hasta luego!!

Ryou los acompaño hasta la puerta y al cerrarla se apoyo en ella dando un laaargo y profundo suspiro como si se hubiera salvado de la muerte...

Y al otro lado de la puerta...

- Y??- pregunto Yami mirando a Yuugi seriamente

- Pues... lo note algo raro... No se... Pero me parece que esta muy bien...

- Mmm... no me convence... pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento, lo mejor será esperar a ver que sucede

- Si...

* * *

- De la que nos salvamos!!!- Bakura se sentó en el sofá como si hubiera corrido una maratón

- Pues si....- Y Ryou a su lado

- Y como fue que te salio lo de los papeles??

- No se... por la mente me paso algo sobre un salón y yo estaba sentado en un pupitre escribiendo mucho...

- Te acordaste de algo mas??- pregunto Bakura esperanzado en que Ryou hubiera

recordado sobre lo sucedido después

- No... fue todo

- Rayos!!- Ryou se le quedo mirando a Bakura

- Tengo algo en la cara??

- Noo... Yo...

- Entonces no me estés mirando!!

- Lo siento Bakura...

Bakura había vuelto a ser como antes, frío, muy frío. La visita de Yami no le había gustado para nada en absoluto

- "Sospechara algo?? No lo creo" Ryou, vamos a salir!!

- Salir??

- Acaso estas sordo?? He dicho salir, así que apúrate. Ve a cambiarte!!

- Si señor...- plaf!!! Una bofetada le había dado de lleno en el rostro al pobre de Ryou

- Imbécil!!! Te he dicho que me llames Bakura!!

- Lo siento... Ba... Bakura...

- Vete!!

Ryou subió las escaleras mojándolas con sus lagrimas, no podía entender como es que alguien que lo había tratado bien hasta hace un corto tiempo, ahora le golpeaba e insultaba... Le dolía mucho...

- "Quien será él?? Me gustaría recordar mi pasado... Por favor... Quiero recuperarlo!!"- nuevas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos, mientras se ponía lo primero que encontr

En la sala Bakura, se golpeaba mentalmente por lo que había sucedido...

- "Soy un verdadero idiota... Por que tuve que tratarlo así?? Pero es que me saca de mi razón... No me acostumbro al hecho que no recuerde nada, ni mi nombre, ni el suyo, ni su vida, nada de nada... Tengo que ir a verlo, espero que esta vez si me ayude en algo"

- Bakura... Ya estoy listo...

- Bien vámonos!!

- Vas a salir así??- le pregunto Ryou mirándolo de pies a cabeza y Bakura cayo en la

cuenta, aun tenia la ropa de dormir de Ryou

- Ehh... Espera afuera, me cambiare y nos iremos...

- Esta bien- Ryou salio de la casa y se sentó en la acera esperando a que saliera, pero lo

que había visto anoche le seguía rondando en la mente- "Solo una vez mas. Lo juro"-

Ryou se acerco a la ventana tratando de que no lo viera y pudo observar como Bakura se sacaba el pantalón de dormir mostrando una piernas blancas que no le permitían respirar y al quitarse la camisa pudo apreciar de nuevo la perfecta musculatura de éste que tal vez no era mucha, pero era firme... A continuación Bakura empezó a sacarse la ropa interior y...

- "Suficiente!!"- Ryou se alejo de la ventana porque sabía que si seguía viendo gritaría descontroladamente.

Luego de cinco minutos de espera, Bakura salio cerrando la puerta, le dirigió una mirada a Ryou y este entendió que debía seguirlo... Caminaron largo rato, Ryou miraba a todos lados tratando de ver si alguien o algo le hacia recuperar algún recuerdo, pero por mas que se esforzó, no pudo... Quería llorar, quería gritar muy fuerte que no era justo, pero solo atino a agachar la cabeza y reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir...

- Ryouu, ten cui...

- Ouch!!! TT

- ... dado...- termino de decir Bakura, pero fue muy tarde porque éste ya se había golpeado contra un poste de luz- No te distraigas o llegaras en ambulancia

- TT lo siento...

Bakura prefirió seguir adelante, había estado a punto de gritarle toda su vida a Ryou por tal descuido pero se contuvo...

- "Supongo que no la debe estar pasando muy bien que digamos... Ryou... Te ayudare, lo prometo..." Llegamos!

- A donde??- pregunto Ryou dándose cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de una casa

- Ya veras...

TOC TOC

Adentro se escucharon unos ruidos que parecían ser voces...

- Ey!! Marik!! Abre la puerta!!- grito Isis con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo

- Hazlo tu Isis!! Esto esta muy entretenido!! jajajaja... JAJAJA... xDDDDDDD

- Marik Ishtar!!!! ABRE LA PUERTA!!!!

- XD Esta bien, esta bien...- Marik se dirigió a la puerta algo molesto por la distracción-

Juro que si son vendedores los...- abre la puerta

- No somos vendedores Marik!!

- Bakura!! Ryou!! Pasen, pasen!!!

* * *

- Ya veo...

- Ahora si necesito ayuda y hablo enserio- dijo Bakura poniendo cara de "no es una broma Marik"

- Ya le dijiste a Yuugi y los demás...

- Tengo miedo...- confeso Bakura mirando de reojo a Ryou que estaba viendo la televisión muy entretenido

- Miedo??

- No quiero... no quiero...

- Perderlo??- la voz de Isis se hizo presente

- Entrometida ¬¬

- Aun así pienso que deberías decirle- recalco Marik

- Yo también pienso eso... La verdad es que en casos así es mejor la colaboración de

todos... Ellos también podrían ayudar a que recupere la memoria...

- Si les digo... creerán que fui yo el causante de eso... y probablemente en el camino a su

recuperación lo harán alejarse "de mi"...

- No lo creo...- Marik hablaba muy seguro- se que ellos comprenderán la situación...

- Pero además... tengo miedo de otra cosa...

- De que??- Marik miraba como Isis se había acercado a Ryou y había empezado a hacerle conversación

- Si recuperara la memoria... probablemente el... sea el que se aleje- Bakura también miraba aquella escena

- Por que piensas eso??

- Por que... yo fui el causante de esto... me puse... me moleste... porque el haría un trabajo de la escuela con una estúpida del salón y yo quería que lo hiciera conmigo... la cosa es que al final, el imbecil del maestro le echo la culpa a él... Ahí fue donde pasó todo, ya que el terminó tarde con el castigo... y...

- Ya... y crees que cuando recuerde todo, te echara la culpa de lo sucedido y te bote de su lado...

- Aja...

- La verdad es que...- Bakura miro muy serio y profundo a Marik- no se...

- (plop) Estupido!!!

- Ey!!! No soy un adivino, por que no le preguntas a Isis que es tan buena en eso de adivinar eh???

- Vaya amigo que resultaste eh?? Será mejor que me vaya... Vamos Ryou!!!- Ryou fue donde Bakura e Isis se acerco también

- Ven un momento...- lo jalo del brazo- Para recuperarlo tendrás que decirle a sus amigos, ellos te ayudaran y en cuanto al miedo que sientes, creeme que aunque recuperara la memoria o no, el estará a tu lado...

- No sabes como quisiera que eso fuera cierto...

En la casa de Ryou...

- Ahhh...-Ryou dio un gran bostezo y estiro los brazos- Creo que es hora de dormir

- Exacto!! así que ya puedes ir subiendo a tu habitación!!- dijo señalando las escaleras

- Pero... es que... yo pensé...

- Nada!! Sube chico tonto, antes de que me ponga realmente furioso!!

- Esta bien...- Ryou avanzo hacia las escaleras y se volteo antes de subirlas- Buenas noches!!

- Como sea!!- cuando Bakura escucho el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Ryou suspiro profundamente y se lanzo al sofá, sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa- "Si te quedas, te haría mío. Rayos!! No puedo hacer eso!! Podría pero..."- Bakura apago las luces mentalmente y cerro sus ojos- "Mañana hablare con ellos"

A la mañana siguiente, Bakura se levanto muy temprano, quería que todo terminara pronto y mientras mas pronto mejor... Como a las 9 de la mañana fue a despertar a Ryou que seguía dormido como un angelito, tanto que al mismo Bakura le daba pena despertarlo... Sin embargo...

- Ey!! Tu!! Levántate!! Es hora de despertar!!- Bakura lo llamaba desde la puerta, prefería evitar tentaciones

- Ah?? Noo... un ratito mas... ZZZzzzZZzZZZzZ

- He dicho que a levantarse!!!!- Bakura le quito bruscamente la frazada, dejando a Ryou asustado y algo avergonzado, ya que sin darse cuenta tenia los shorts por la rodilla

* * *

Bakura aun sentía sus pantalones apretados mientras terminaba de colocar las tazas del desayuno, lo cual aumento un poco mas mientras escuchaba a Ryou bajar las escaleras...

- "Tranquilo... Tranquilo... Sino te lo tiraras aquí mismo!! Aun no es el momento!!"

- Buenos días!!- dijo Ryou sonriente como siempre

- Si claro!! Si descansas más de lo que debes no van a ser buenas??

- Lo siento mucho... ehh... Bakura

- ¬¬ Ahí tienes tu desayuno.

- Gracias

- Si claro...- Bakura seguía con el mal humor, no sabia si por no poder tener a Ryou, por lo de hace rato o por lo que iba a suceder dentro de 20 minutos

DIN DON

- Rayos!!! Dije que a las 10!!

- Quien es Bakura??

- Ya lo veras... "Malditos, impertinentes... Esperen que todo esto pase"- Bakura abrió la puerta con una cara que podría haber asustado al mejor disfrazado en Halloween

- Hola Bakura!!- saludo Anzu

- Holas, holas...

* * *

Todos los invitados se encontraban sentados en el mueble donde dormía nuestro amigo Bakura, ellos eran: Yuugi al lado de su oscuridad, Katsuya que no miraba a Bakura muy bien que digamos, Honda igualmente, Anzu(la fuck) y Shizuka que conversaban por lo bajo sin dejar a de mirar a Ryou, que estaba sentado enfrente de ellos, al lado de Bakura.

- Y bien??- Yami fue el primero en hablar

- Si, que sucede Bakura??- Anzu(fuck) fue la siguiente en abrir su bocaza (N.A: se dieron cuenta de que la odio??)

- Recuerdan el día que Ryou se quedo castigado??- pregunto Bakura como que no le daba importancia

- Claro y recuerdo que fue porque "alguien" no pudo evitar ponerlo en ridículo- dijo eso de la manera más fastidiosa posible

- Cállate perro!!! A ti que te importa como trate a mi hikari?? Ese es mi problema!!

- Y si es tu problema, por que nos has llamado??- Yuugi no podía dejar de mirarle los ojos a Ryou

- Por... porque... porque... él... perdió la memoria...- dijo mirando a Ryou

- QUEEEEEEEEEE????????- los otros hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Ryou los miraba algo asustado

Continuara...

* * *

Bueeeeeeeno.... no se porque pero este capi medio me ha gustado y medio no, es que ando algo decaída y no se porque (serán por los r/r?? U) si no les ha gustado algo, por favor me lo dicen, me dan ideas y lo cambio se los juro!! Ah! Ahora a responder los r/r a quienes cariñosamente me dejaron:

KOKORO YANA: gracias por eso, recuerda que por los r/r es que puedo seguir con esto. Te gusto el lemon?? Vaya, yo pensé que estaba feito, muy simplón a mi parecer, pero si te gusto, me alegro, espero que este capi te haya gustado y disculpa la demora tuve problemitas con mi compu, nada que no pueda arreglar. Gracias!

TIKAL-NEO: si no?? algo raro ver a Bakura con Seth, bueno por sus caracteres me gustan que estén juntos, la verdad creo que debieron pelear mientras estaban... ejem... ya sabes U pero era mejor así, sino como hubieran terminado, si es que hubieran terminado XD

ELI-HAN1: Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este te haya gustado también, sino ya sabes me lo dices y plin!! Cambia a sus órdenes!! La magia de la tecnología! XD

Bueno hasta el próximo capi, cuídense.

Ja ne!!


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

- Eso no es posible!!- grito Katsuya ante la confesión de Bakura por el estado de Ryou

- Como sucedió??- pregunto Shizuka sin dejar de mirar a Ryou

- La verdad ni yo mismo se- respondió Bakura haciendo como sino le importara, pero Yami sabia que si Bakura los había llamado era para que lo ayudaran y por lo tanto era porque le importaba.

- Es tu culpa, maldito!!- Honda y Katsuya se levantaron de golpe y agarraron a Bakura por el cuello de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta ese día

- Suéltenme idiotas!!- Bakura uso un poco de su poder para lanzarlos algo lejos sin hacerlos caer- Que se creen?? Saben que puedo mandarlos al reino de las sombras sin dudarlo, así que...

- Ya basta!!- se alzo la voz de Yami quien estaba levantado al lado de Ryou mirando seriamente a Bakura lo cual puso celoso a éste, pero trato de controlarlo

- Escuchen chicos- la dulce voz de Yuugi trato de continuar lo que Yami quería decir- No sirve que se estén peleando. Lo que ahora necesita Ryou es descanso y sobretodo nuestra ayuda.

- Es cierto! (tenia que ser la fuck de Anzu) Solo podemos ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos...

- La pregunta clave es como lo haremos??- dijo Katsuya que se había sentado nuevamente en el sofá- No sabemos quien lo hizo o como sucedi

- Solo necesitamos tiempo- dijo Yami sabiamente como queriendo dar a entender que eso era todo

- Tiempo?? Tiempo??? Cuanto??? Un día?? Un mes?? Un año?? Eternamente?? Claro, como no es tu hikari el que pasa por eso, dicen estupideces como esas, pero es el mío!! Yo lo necesito a mi lado!!

- OO- todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar decir eso a los labios de Bakura, el ladrón de tumbas más insensible que nunca hubieran conocido.

- No piensen mal!!- grito Bakura tratando de que no se le notara que solo trataba de arreglar lo que había dicho- Si el no puede recordar nada, como se supone que sobreviva en el anillo del mileno?? Necesito su energía, pero solo puedo obtenerla si el recuerda al menos algo de su pasado o de mi?? Porque hasta ahora no puedo entrar en el artículo y si no descanso me desvaneceré.

- Pues... la verdad- Katsuya miro a Bakura como diciendo "seria algo bueno de todo esto"

- Que quieres decir perro insolente???

- Cállate Bakura!! Quieres que te ayudemos o no??- Yami se acerco a Bakura amenazante, no le permitiría que siguiera insultando a sus amigos

- ...- calló. No le quedaba otra opción, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo los necesitaba, de alguna u otra forma sin saber como, pero los necesitaba...

Y fue entonces que de la nada se escucho un fuerte grito, y Bakura pudo darse cuenta que provenía de Ryou que había caído al suelo. Inmediatamente él y los demás se acercaron asustados a ayudar a Ryou. Bakura los alejo de él y se acerco más a Ryou tratando de acercarlo a su pecho

- No!!! Déjame!!! Suéltame!!!- lloraba Ryou cogiéndose la cabeza y girando de un lado a otro

- Ryou!! Ryou!! Que tienes?? Que te sucede??- y se dio cuenta de que había algo en la cabeza de su pequeño que aparte de no dejarlo entrar en su mente ni a su articulo del milenio, estaba lastimando a Ryou- Quien eres??? Que quieres de Ryou, maldito!! Por que no te enfrentas a mí!!!- cuando dejo de gritar Ryou se desmayo y todos se agacharon para ayudarlo a despertar mientras que Bakura se levanto mirando a todos lados

- No te exaltes Bakura, no le hago nada que tu no hayas hecho antes, solo que mejorado- la voz que se escucho era de hombre y algo ronca pero se notaba cierto dejo de rencor en ella

- Quien eres desgraciado!!- grito Bakura buscando al dueño de aquella voz- Espera a que te atrape y...

- Y como piensas hacerlo, mmm?? Acaso puedes verme?? sentirme?? Nooo... no puedes... ni podrás hacerlo... Sin embargo...

- Habla!! O te juro por Ra que cuando te atrape, desearas nunca haber tenido espíritu!!!

- Si estamos así, no podré ayudarte con tu hikari, me imagino que quieres saber como recuperar sus recuerdos no??- pregunto la voz con tono sarcástico sin perder el rencor

- Tu fuiste!!

- Pues si!! Lo llamo un tardía pero dulce venganza!!

- Y si quieres vengarte por que quieres ayudarlo a recuperar a Ryou sus recuerdos??- pregunto la fastidiosa de Anzu

- Por que también va dentro de mis planes "Y no saben que planes..."

- No importa!! Dime la solución a esto!!- grito Bakura impacientándose por saber la solución, haría lo que fuera porque su luz volviera a ser como antes con él... y así talvez, podría decírselo....

Todos estaban mirando a la nada esperando que la extraña voz hablara, pero esta se hizo esperar... Quizás había decidido no hacerlo, pensaron casi todos, pero Bakura sentía que no era así, solo estaba demorando para gozar con el sufrimiento de Bakura por estar impotente de hacer algo lo que fuera, y tal vez así era... Lo que no sabía era que esa era posiblemente su perdición...

- Bakura... estas dispuesto a lo que sea porque Ryou volviera a tener sus recuerdos??

- ...- Bakura medito la respuesta largo tiempo... en su cabeza podía escuchar la dulce voz de Ryou llamándolo, hablándole y a su dulce rostro sonriéndole como solo el podía hacerlo..- Yo...- "Bakura, no dejare desnudo por mi casa"...- Yo...- "Bakura, ten cuidado con eso!!"- Yo haré...- "Bakura!!!!"- Yo haré lo que sea por el!!

- "Excelente" Muy bien, entonces...- todos prestaron atención con sumo cuidado- Comenzare diciendo que la memoria de Ryou no esta perdida sino esparcida

- ESPARCIDA???!!!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Si, un simple hechizo antiguo que en estos casos de venganza sirven de mucho...

- Cállate y dinos de una vez como lo podremos ayudar!!- Bakura estaba impacientándose, si la voz demoraba mas explotaría, eso era seguro

- Silencio!! Para ayudarlo deberán encontrar las partes en que están divididos los recuerdos, y para ser exacto son algo de cinco piezas, Pero... esas piezas están divididas por todo el mundo, en cinco países específicamente... Y mientras no encuentren al menos una, no despertara, y poco a poco se ira debilitando... hasta morir

- Eso es una locura!!! Nunca podríamos encontrar las piezas así!! Ni mucho menos podemos viajar por cinco países como si nada

- No se preocupen soy comprensivo- de la nada apareció un anillo alrededor del dedo anular de Bakura- Con eso podrás viajar...- Bakura acaricio el anillo disimuladamente con los otros dedos- solo si tu deseo de ayudarlo es muy fuerte...

- Entonces me voy!! No demorare un segundo mas aquí y además...-Bakura se agacho y tomo a Ryou en sus brazos- me lo llevare!! No permitiré que corra riesgo si lo dejo solo

- Pero no estará solo!! Nosotros lo cuidaremos- dijo el pequeño Yuugi tratando de animar al yami de Ryou, pero no hizo ni la menor intención de soltarlo

- Me lo llevare!!!- repitió Bakura sujetando mas fuerte a Ryou

- Yo iré contigo!!- dijo Yami poniéndose frente a el para que no avanzara mas

- No molestes!! No necesito estorbos!!

- Entonces Ryou se queda!!- dijo Katsuya con Honda al lado haciendo lo mismo que Yami, las chicas solo se limitaban a observar

- No se peleen!!- grito Yuugi- Yo iré con Yami, Bakura y Ryou

- Yuugi??- todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la actitud de Yuugi

- Pero, aibou... No puedo permitir eso, no sabemos lo que suceda en otros lugares fuera de Domino y que decir de Japón

- No, Yami, debo ir. Una porque Ryou es mi amigo y lo estimo mucho y otra es porque tú no podrías estar fuera del rompecabezas por mucho tiempo y quiero estar cerca para eso...

- Yuugi...

- Si, viejo!!- Honda le dio una palmada a Yami en la espalda- Vayan, nosotros nos quedamos a explicar al abuelo de Yuugi lo ocurrido

- No he dicho que pueden venir!!!!- grito Bakura

- No puedes arriesgarte a que le pase algo Ryou mientras estés buscando la pieza perdida no?? Nosotros iremos y te ayudaremos- dijo Yuugi y ante eso Bakura no pudo reprochar nada

- Un momento...- la voz volvió a escucharse esta ves con un tono de divertido

- Y ahora que??- pregunto Bakura fastidiado

- No he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir... Crees que las cosas se regalan?? Todo tiene un precio, pero no todos lo quieren pagar...- todos se quedaron callados y Bakura con algo de temor, porque presentía que algo malo le iba a decir- A cambio de ese anillo y de la oportunidad que te doy de que Ryou recupere su memoria tu me entregaras algo que es tan preciado para ti como el mismo Ryou

- A que te refieres con eso??

- El amor que te tiene

- ...- Bakura se quedo en shock- "El amor que me tiene Ryou?" "Acaso el?? El...???"

- Ese es el precio... tómalo o déjalo

Nuevamente Bakura estuvo largo rato meditando, había tenido el amor de Ryou tan cerca y no lo había tomado en cuenta, todo lo que hacia al cuidarlo, al ver por el, era por amor y el... Ahora no podía hacer nada, no podía demorar más, eso solo acortaría la vida de Ryou y no lo permitiría, aunque eso significara que Ryou no lo tratara como antes y lo más probable era que se alejara de él, pero que era preferible?? Verlo lejos o verlo muerto?? al menos de lejos, sabría que estaba bien, pero muerto nunca más vería su sonrisa, ni escucharía su voz, tendría que regresar al anillo del milenio a esperar quien sabe cuantos años mas y volvería con otro dueño, otra persona que no seria él... su Ryou...

- Acepto!!- respondió Bakura ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, ya que pensaban que preferiría verlo muerto, siendo como era, pero esa respuesta los había convencido de todo lo contrario.

- "Excelente!!" Entonces, si es así, puedes irte... Ah!! Solo una cosa mas...

- Mas??- gritaron Anzu y Katsuya

- Que mas podrías pedir de mi eh?? Te he dado todo lo que tenia!!

- Es solo para que tomen sus precauciones...- todos en silencio- Solo tienen tres para encontrar las piezas, al cabo de eso desaparecerán

- Eso es injusto!!!- grito Shizuka

- Como quiere que vayan por cinco países a encontrar piezas que ni siquiera saben como son con solo tres meses de oportunidad

- En cuanto a la pieza, el cuerpo de Ryou mostrara una reacción cuando estén cerca de ésta, en cuanto al tiempo, es su problema, les he dado todo para que las busquen...

- Solo quiero saber una cosa- dijo Bakura suavemente- Por que haces todo esto?? Venganza?? No me lo parece...

- Eso lo descubrirás con su tiempo, ni antes ni después... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...- la voz se fue apagando hasta que aparentemente ya se había ido

- Me voy!!- dijo Bakura sacándose el anillo como pudo y cociéndolo entre los dedos, cerro los ojos- "Resiste Ryou" "Por favor..."

- Espéranos!!- grito Yuugi jalando a Yami con él y cogiendo la camisa azul de Bakura, desapareciendo instantáneamente.

- Se fueron!!- dijo Shizuka al asombrada

- Debemos ir con el abuelo de Yuugi, se preocupara al ver que no vuelve con nosotros...

Katsuya, Honda, Shizuka y Anzu salieron de la casa de Bakura algo decaídos por los acontecimientos... Mientras... a miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí...

- Que lugar es este?? Pregunto Yuugi al verse en la noche, postes de luz amarillos alumbrándolos, pistas con baches algo sucias y poco transitadas y para colmo en medio de una pelea de perros...

- Ey!!! Vengan acá!!!

* * *

Uffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin termine!! Bueno, este capi me ha gustado un poco más que el anterior sobretodo por la idea que rondo por mi mente para el final de este capi y casi todo el otro capitulo... Gracias por los apoyos que recibí de ustedes sobre lo de los reviews, me alegro que en serio les guste este fic, que si lo continuo es por y para ustedes, bueno y ahora los r/r

TIKAL-NEO: espero que con esto tu curiosidad esta casi satisfecha, digo casi ,porque lo deje en suspenso nuevamente U lo siento no pude aguantarme

KOKORO YANA: espero que no deseen matarme por esto, pero lo deje en suspenso nuevamente prometo continuarlo pronto!!

ELI-CHAN1: gracias por decir eso, no sabes como me has subido la moral, es que he leído varios fics últimamente haciendo que me cuestione sobre mi método de escribir, pero la verdad es que no hay como una misma es para expresarse... cada uno tiene su estilo porque cada uno tiene una forma diferente de ser de la otra no?? Gracias!!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!! Ja ne!!

Pdt: Adivinan quien es la persona que acaba de aparecer?? Si?? No?? Bueno, ahí se los dejo para que se rompan el coco un rato


	6. Capitulo 6

N.a1: U Disculpen la demora, pero mis parciales me atan, de todas maneras me di un tiempito para poder escribir este capi, y... además... hacer algo que siempre quise... léanlo y lo descubrirán... Arigatou!!!

N.a2: como ahora se verán las "conversaciones interiores" entre Yami y su hikari les diré que lo que este entre esto ( -- -- ) será de Yami a Yuugi y esto ( - - ) será de Yuugi a Yami

CAPITULO 6

- Ey!!! Vengan acá!!!- los 3 jóvenes recién aparecidos voltearon para ver a quien le pertenecía la voz y vieron que era una joven de cabello negro, alta... vestía unas ropas extrañas para ellos; polo celeste pegado, un jean azul plomizo con bolsillos a la altura de la rodilla y calzaba unas sandalias blancas con agujeritos además venia con una mochila azul. Cuando se acerco a los perros los ahuyento con su mano pero no a todos.

Ella parecía ser la dueña de dos de los perros, los de color canela (y mas movidos también) porque se le acercaron moviendo la cola y casi todo su cuerpo y ella los recibía con una sonrisa mientras les acariciaba la cabeza y les regañaba por estar molestando a los demás...

- Están bien??- pregunto ella dirigiéndose a los chicos y mirándolos de pies a cabeza por lo extraño que estaban vestidos, mientras que los perros los olían mas calmadamente.

- Ehh... Si, eso creo...- respondió Yuugi mas tranquilo al ver que los perros que se habían quedado estaban tranquilos y se animo a acariciarles la cabeza.

- No deberías dejar a tus perros sueltos por ahí!!!- le dijo el albino mirando a los perros recelosamente, pero ellos solo lo olían tranquilamente

- ¬¬ tienen derecho a salir... y son perras!! Se llaman Sakura y Canela

- Que bien, me alegro por ti, pero debemos irnos- dijo Bakura haciendo un ademán de dirigirse a su derecha

- Pero, Bakura, no sabemos donde estamos- le susurro Yami que hasta ahora solo había visto los acontecimientos, con algo de miedo a los perros (N.a: perras!!). En su época el animal sagrado era el gato, y los perros representaban a los dioses de la muerte como Anubis.

- Tu cállate!! Grr... - le grito Bakura molesto porque sabia que tenia razón, pero definitivamente no iba a pedir ayuda de ninguna clase

- Ehh... bueno ya me voy... Canela!! Sakura!! Vamos!!- grito la joven haciéndole señas a sus perras las cuales se acercaron corriendo- Bye...

- Espera...- dijo Yuugi con una voz preocupada

- Si??

- Es que... nosotros... no tenemos donde pasar la noche...- continúo Yami, sabia que Bakura no diría nada, no solo por como era, sino por lo preocupado que miraba a su hikari

- Ehh... no tienen dinero para un hotel??- pregunto ella algo extrañada

- Ehh... No..- respondió Yami golpeándose mentalmente por eso- --No trajiste dinero, Yuugi??-- -No... no me imagine que pasaría todo esto-

- Eh... bueno...- la joven balbuceo ante lo que iba a decir, ya que sabía que le traería algunos problemas- yo podría...-

- Ni lo digas!!- bufo Bakura- Nosotros veremos a donde ir...

- No seas obstinado Bakura!! Quieres que Ryou pase la noche en la intemperie estando como esta!!- le grito Yami mientras le cerraba el paso. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer... pero ambos pensaban en el bienestar de Ryou así que...

- Esta bien...- dijo Bakura mirando a la muchacha algo molesto- que querías decirnos??

- Este... "Si lo hago me mataran en la casa!! Sobre todo mi papa, pero no puedo dejarlos as" Si quieren pueden pasar la noche en mi casa... "que he hecho?? TT"

- En serio??- pregunto Yuugi sonriendo mucho y las perras empezaron a alborotarse como si se alegraran con la alegría de Yuugi

- Eh... sip. Por supuesto, es aca cerca nomás... miren, por allá- dijo ella señalando con su mano hacia la derecha...

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia la dirección señalada por una larga calle cerrada entre dos paredes, una era de una fabrica de quien sabe que y la otra eran puras casas que en ese momento estaban con las luces encendidas, probablemente disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres queridos o simplemente en la tranquilidad de su hogar... Los muchachos miraban a todo a su paso, desde las casas tan diferentes a las suyas hasta los carros estacionados en las casas, estaban seguros de haberlos visto en alguna revista de los años 80...

- Falta mucho?- pregunto Bakura molesto de estar caminando

- Cállate, ladrón!!- le grito Yami mirándolo seriamente, mientras que Yuugi seguía mirando alrededor hasta que se detuvo y Yami choco con él

- La verdad no- respondió ella- Este es el "Triangulo"- comento señalando una gran lugar que tenia la forma de triangulo, en la cual habían 4 jardines también en forma de triangulo... Todos los jardines tenían varias flores de colores distintos y algunos árboles frutales que no conocían... En medio del extraño parque había un gran poste que despedía luz dorada, y unas bancas donde algunas parejas estaban sentadas y uno que otro grupo de jóvenes tomando y escuchando música...

- Vaya... que extraño lugar- comento Yuugi observando curiosamente todo a su alrededor- --Aibou!!-- -Gomen-

- Ey!! mi casa es por aquí- llamo la muchacha a los distraídos visitantes mientras que ella se adelantaba por un pequeño pasaje a su mano izquierda y deteniéndose en una gran casa rosada que estaba en medio de una verde y otra rojo sangre...

- Vaya!! Por fin!!- exclamo Bakura

- Bakura!!- dijo Yuugi para que se callara- Discúlpalo la verdad es que...

- Ey!! No se preocupen, si vieran todo lo que pasa por aquí- les comento con una sonrisa traviesa mientras metía la llave en la chapa de la puerta de vidrio... Dio la vuelta a la llave y al hacer "clak" se volteo y los miro seriamente- De antemano les pido disculpas por todo lo que vean o escuchen si??- y de pronto se escucharon los gritos de al parecer una niña y un niño que discutían... Al entrar vieron un cuerpo sobre el otro que trataba de quitarle algo que traía en las manos

- Noo!!! Deja eso!! Me lo encontré yo!!- grito el muchacho que era mas alto que la niña mientras que trataba de quitarle lo que parecían ser lapiceros

- No!! Son míos!! Me los sacaste de la mochila!!- respondió la niña que no tendría mas de 12 años

- Eso no es verdad!! Mi mama me los compro ayer!!- rectifico el tratando nueva e inútilmente de quitarle los lapiceros.

- Ey!! Que pasa!!- volvió a gritar la joven al ver el espectáculo que daban los menores

- Mis lapiceros!! Karen me los quito, dicen que son de ella pero son míos y...

- No ya!! Son míos!!- grito la menor aferrándose mas a los lapiceros

- Ya!! Tranquilos!! Hagamos algo- dijo mirando a los enanos olvidándose de que tenia invitados- Jair, dale los lapiceros por mientras para que Karen haga su tarea, cuando venga mi mamá conversamos con ella y ahí vemos ok??- ambos estaban callados y mirando atrás de su espalda... y de pronto se acordó que no venia sola- Ah!! Es cierto... Mmm... este... ellos son mis amigos así que se van a arriba y se quedan calladitos ok?? Ya suban!!- y los niños subieron por la escalera que daba justo enfrente de la puerta...

Al entrar los chicos no pudieron menos que darse cuanta de la diferencia de lugares, de donde venían a donde estaban... al dirigirse a su derecha entraron a la sala que no era muy espaciosa, tenia dos muebles grandes y uno chico, de color rojo vino, y dos ventanas grandes una, que daba para la calle, enfrente de la otra, que daba para una especie de patio pequeño; ambas cubiertas por cortinas blancas que estaban medio abiertas.... Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver una computadora de hace varios años sobre una vieja mesa, los tres se quedaron mirando mientras que la chica había ido a dejar su mochila...

- Ehh...- ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaban mirando y continuo- Bueno... es una Pentium 3, se que no es el ultimo modelo, ni mucho menos, pero la verdad que es mi compañera y la aprecio mucho, además tiene Internet

- Ah... si claro... que interesante todo esto, pero la verdad es que me estoy aburriendo, hasta me pareciste Anzu(¬¬)- bromeo Bakura con una sonrisa despectiva al recordar a la "señorita amistad".

- Oye!! No hables así de Anzu!!- grito Yuugi algo fuerte

- Yuugi!!- le llamo la atención su yami

- Lo... lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención- se disculpó el pequeño

- Bah! No te preocupes, gritar en esta casa es como comer todos los días- dijo la joven mientras los invitaba a tomar asiento- Ay!! Que tonta!! Siéntese por favor, si quieren pueden acomodar a ese chico en ese mueble- dijo señalando al mueble que estaba frente a la ventana que daba al patio-, ahora vuelvo- y se fue corriendo directamente a la cocina, regresando al cabo de 5 minutos con una bandeja con refrescos oscuros- Sírvanse!! Su pongo que no deben haber tomado agua no??

- Gracias!! - Yuugi fue quien dio a entender que así era.

- Que extraño sabor- comento Yami- que es??

- Se llama chicha morada- respondió ella bebiendo de su vaso

- Chicha...??- Bakura probo un poquito y los ojos se le abrieron muchísimo, tenia una sabor, exquisito, suave y aromático, era un sabor excepcional y totalmente desconocido... A los dos segundos su vaso estaba vacío y hacia un ademán como de querer pedir pero no se atrevía

- Ehh... Te serviré un poco mas- dijo la joven e hizo la misma ruta pero en menor tiempo- Toma...

- Este...- Yami fue el primero que hablo- Supongo que querrás una explicación...

- La verdad...- la joven miro a al chico acostado en su mueble- la verdad si... me gustaría saber de que lugar viene que no traen dinero para hospedaje ni alimentos, porque me imagino que eso tampoco verdad, no veo que lleven mochilas de viaje o algo así.

- Bueno... primero, te diremos nuestros nombres, yo soy Yami- dijo señalándose así mismo y luego miro a Yuugi- el es Yuugi Motou- y Yuugi inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo- y el es Bakura- y Bakura seguía concentrado en el extraño y delicioso sabor de la refrescante bebida- Nosotros hemos venido de... otro país... porque... bueno...

- Ey!!- la chica se dio cuenta de que no les era fácil decir mucho sus razones, así que pensó que era mejor darles confianza sino podrían estar ahí toda la noche, pero ella necesitaba saber algo cuanto antes para poder convencer a sus padres- No se preocupen... sea lo que sea que me cuenten, yo les creo...

- Entonces, yo se lo diré!- dijo Bakura despertando de su dulce ensoñación, nadie dijo nada ya que sabían que aunque no era el único, era si, el mas afectado con todo esto- La verdad, nosotros venimos de Japón... Ese chico que ves ahí, se llama Ryou pero por algún extraño hechizo, ha perdido sus recuerdos de todo, y estos recuerdos están dispersos en el mundo como pequeños fragmentos...

- Y como llegaron hasta aquí sin traer nada??- pregunto extrañada la joven

- Pues, con este anillo- dijo estirando la mano para que pudiera verlo- podemos ir a cualquier país, pero para eso debo de concentrarme mucho en lo que... quiero hacer- Bakura no quería decir "lo que sentía por Ryou" no sabia como podían tomarlo las otras personas que no eran cercanas.

- Vaya... que historia mas impresionante!!- exclamo la chica emocionada- Y que forma tienen esos fragmentos???

- Ese es nuestro problema- respondió Yuugi- que no sabemos que forma tienen

- Pero el sujeto dijo que cuando estemos cerca de alguno, el cuerpo de Ryou dará alguna señal- continuo Yami

- Sujeto??

- Seria mejor llamarlo próximo difunto- aclaro Bakura mostrando una mirada muy molesta y dolorosa al mismo tiempo que miraba a Ryou tendido en el mueble

- El sujeto que le hizo el hechizo, fue quien nos dio algunas pautas sobre como ayudarlo- dijo Yami

- Por eso tenemos que buscar esas piezas para ayudar a Ryou, pero solo tenemos tres meses para hacerlo, sino el...- todos agacharon la mirada y cerraron sus puños

- No se preocupen chicos!!- les animo- Yo se que recuperaran los fragmentos antes de eso!! Deben tener ánimo!!

- Ella...- Yuugi se limpio los ojos con su antebrazo y miro a todos con una sonrisa- Ella tiene mucha razón debemos seguir adelante para poder ayudar a Ryou...

Todos se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo, así que la joven decidió cambiar el tema para bajar esa tensión

- Ehh... Bueno... creo que yo debería empezar por decirles mi nombre no creen??- todos asintieron- Este... bueno yo me llamo...

TOC TOC

- Ay!! chispas!! Esperen un momento, iré a ver...- ella abrió la ventanita de la puerta y luego la abrió, dando paso a dos adultos, una mujer vestida con chaqueta y pantalón turquesa y a un hombre con pantalón azul marino y camisa celeste, ambos venían con una casaca azul marino puesta...

En ese momento, los invitados se pararon y todos quedaron mirándose...

* * *

N.a: Ehhh... bueno, antes que nada... GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! No quería demorarme mucho en subir este capi, pero es que los parciales aun me tiene muy atada, y el curso de Sistemas es el más tranca y en el que mas dejan trabajo!! No es justo òó!! Además de que no me dejaba subir el capi, por eso es que tuve que dividirlo... Bueno, espero que este capi les guste aunque estaba algo cansada mentalmente por el excesivo trabajo y la falta de sueño, pero en fin, si comencé algo debo terminarlo, pero no tan pronto eso si!!

Y ahora con ustedes... Reviews!!

Diosa Atena: si es cierto, pobre Ryou, pero no lo haré sufrir mucho a él sino a Bakura para que vea lo que es bueno!! XD Espero que el capi te haya gustado, gracias por el review!!

Kokoro Yana: U si es cierto dio un giro inesperado, tan inesperado, que ni yo me lo imaginaba XDD Pero a veces salen cosas así. Por lo de la actualización, lo siento muchísimo que no haya podido por causa de fuerzas estupidas!! Estudios?? Mmm.. prefería haber tenido mejores razones que darles pero en fin!! Espero que el capi te haya gustado, gracias por el review

Eli-chan1: Bueno, no creo que se muera Ryou, pero lo otro... no se... tendré que pensarlo detalladamente XD Ya sabes quien es la persona que apareció?? Bueno... a estas alturas supongo que ya deben de haberse dado cuenta no?? Sino, ya lo sabrán el próximo capi quien es la misteriosa chica. Gracias por el review

Dreigon: gracias por decir que esta hermoso (¬¬ personalmente no lo creo, pero me levanta la moral hasta el infinito). Quieres más?? Mas tendrás!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

Y finalmente gracias a los que leyeron y no dejaron r/r... solo espero que algún día se dignen hacerlo porque se muchs tiene opiniones que podrían ayudarme en la difícil tarea de hacer fics buenos, pero de esos que no se olvida... Ya me llegara el momento... Reitero las disculpas por la demora y tratare de escribir el siguiente capi antes de que termine sin cerebro XDD

Otra cosita mas, ni me pregunten como es que los chicos se pueden comunicar con las personas de otros países, digamos que es un misterio sin resolver, pero estoy pensando en una respuesta para ellos, lo pondré más delante.

Gracias a todos!!!! Los quiero mucho!!

Ja ne!!


	7. Capitulo 7

Nota: Si, no tengo perdón... pero la verdad es que no iba a continuar con este fic, me había desanimado y pues... no podía hacer nada... hasta que mi nee-chan... Si tu, Ryu!!! No te escondas!! Me insistió e insistió E INSISTIO!!! Hasta que acabe por hacerle caso xDDD Además me dijo que le había gustado este fic y pues... ella ha sido tan linda, comprensiva y tan buena hermana que no podía decirle que no... u.u Me estoy ablandando xDDD Bueno nee-chan este capi es para ti y para tods aquellos que han esperado y aun se acuerdan de mi xDDD...

Ya saben reviews al final...

* * *

CAPITULO 7

- Ufff!! Hasta que por fin se fueron- dijo Bakura sentándose en el mueble pesadamente

- Tus papás me cayeron bien!!- le dijo Yuugi a la chica que aun estaba mirando a las escaleras, e imitando a Bakura sentándose al lado de Yami

- Si...-respondió ella suspirando- felizmente han venido tan cansados que dijeron que no cenarían, lo que me recuerda... Ustedes no han cenado!!

- No te preocupes por eso- contesto Yami inmediatamente- podremos comer mañana, no queremos ser una molestia en tu casa, ya bastante has hecho con dejarnos pasar la noche aquí.

- No!! No puedo dejar que se queden sin cenar!! Lo que me preocupa es...- miro a Ryou- Como se alimentara si no despierta?

- Pues...- Yuugi, se quedo mirando a Yami y éste a Bakura que a su vez miraba a Yuugi

- U- la chica se dio cuenta de que estaban mas perdidos de lo que parecían- Podríamos hacer algo, se le puede suministrar suero intravenoso mientras estén aquí, la cosa es...- "mi mama querrá?? Probablemente me diga que no aunque tuve que decirle que el chico estaba desmayado pero bien. Supongo que puedo probar no??"- ....

- Que es eso de "intrevoso"??- pregunto Bakura con el ceño fruncido, el nombre no le gustaba mucho que digamos y aun no estaba acostumbrado a ciertas palabras actuales

- ...- la chica contuvo la risa y por lo que pudo ver Yuugi también, al contrario de Yami que estaba en la misma situación que Bakura- Es intravenoso. Bueno, el suero es un líquido que contiene lo necesario para que una persona no se deshidrate ni se ponga anémica mientras no pueda alimentarse debidamente. En el caso de que este consciente, pues puede beberlo de a pocos, pero en el caso de él pues... tendríamos que aplicárselo directamente a las venas...- vio que Bakura iba a hacer un alboroto así que continuo rápidamente- ... para que el fluido llegue directamente a donde debe llegar y no termine muriendo.

- En ese caso...-Yuugi fue el primero en hablar mientras los otros dos terminaban de captarla- ... que tenemos que conseguir?? El suero... pero el dinero...

- Nooo!! No se alarmen, felizmente el suero es fácil de conseguir y económico así que, yo les puedo ayudar con eso, lo que falta son las agujas y eso, pero...- al ver que de nuevo las caras de tristeza volvían continuo rápido- ... pero mi mama, lo puede conseguir, ella es enfermera, no se le hará muy difícil traerlo y colocárselo a Ryou.

La sala quedo en silencio alrededor de cinco minutos. Bakura permanecía con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo como si ahí encontrara la solución a sus problemas. Yuugi estaba recostado en el hombro de Yami, con los ojos abiertos y mirando a la nada, mientras que Yami solo había cerrado los ojos y cruzado los brazos.

La chica?? Pues, ella se había quedado pensando en lo que le estaba sucediendo, encontrarse en una situación así realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, nunca se lo hubiera esperado, sin embargo estaba feliz de que eso hubiera ocurrido, siempre había pensado que las cosas "fuera de lo común" existían y ahora podía probarlo, pero... prefirió quedárselo para ella misma. Ahora solo quería ayudarlos, así que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerles la misión un poco más fácil.

- Bueno...- ella rompió el hielo ya que veía que los otros no lo harían- Creo que les había dicho sobre la cena no??

- No, espera!!- la llamo Yami

- No demoro!!- la chica ya había entrado a la cocina

Los minutos pasaron lentos y torturadores para Bakura, tenia ganas de hacer muchas cosas, quería gritar, llorar, correr, quería pedir perdón, quería enviar a cualquiera al reino de las sombras (típico de él), quería... quería desaparecer... "Yo tengo la culpa" se repetía constantemente, "Es mi culpa, mi culpa"... Era como un mantra que tenia que repetir para calmar en parte el dolor que sentía, pero sabia que así no lograría nada, sabia que eso no le devolvería a Ryou y lo peor de todo es que lo que hiciera, lo terminaría alejándolo de él.

- "Y aun sabiendo eso?? Por que??"- Yami tenia largo rato mirando a Bakura que seguía mirando al suelo- "Será que realmente esta... -...enamorado de Ryou...- --Aibou!! Estabas...-- -Gomen nasai!! Yo solo... me preocupe al verte así... Sabes que me preocupa tanto esta situación como a ti. Me da pena ver al pobre Ryou metido en un problema tan grande y sobre todo con un final tan triste... snif...- --Aibou... no llores... Yo... no me gusta verte así, Yuugi... por favor...-- -Esta bien...-se limpio las lagrimas con la manga, lo cual le hizo verse muy tierno y Yami sonrió- Ya no lloraré- --Así me gustas...- Yami se asusto ante lo que dijo y rectifico hablando- Qui... quiero decir... que me gusta verte... es decir...- Yami sabia que se estaba delatando solito y no sabia como salir de esta, así que prefirió decirle todo lo que sentía, aunque estuviera Bakura presente, sabia que su mente estaba en otro lado- Bueno... Yuugi... Yo... Es decir...

- ...- Yuugi solo lo miraba algo sorprendida por su repentina titubeante actitud, lo cual no era muy característico de él- Si?? Que sucede Yami??

- Es que... Yuugi yo...- Yami cerro con fuerza sus puños, cerro los ojos y se decidió- Yuugi, yo te...!!!

- Lo siento!!!!!- se escucho la voz que salía de la cocina- A la cochina cocina se le esta acabando el gas...

- No te preocupes- le dijo Yuugi, mientras recibía el primer plato, Yami el segundo, Bakura el tercero y ella se quedo con el último y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes- Y...- Yuugi miro su plato

- Que demonios es esto??- pregunto Bakura "cortésmente"

- Es lo que prepare ¬¬ - respondió ella mientras lo quería matar por su comentario

- No, tonta lo digo por "esto"- y es que esto se refería al tenedor que estaba levantando Bakura

- Ahhh... pues...- ella se había olvidado que eran de Japón, y solo les coloco los cubiertos normales para ella- Lo siento muchísimo... Pero yo no tengo los palitos que usan ustedes...

- Ohhh, genial!!- comento Bakura sarcásticamente

- Bakura!! Controla tu desesperante manera de ser, recuerda que es ella la que nos ha ayudado a que ni Ryou ni nosotros durmamos afuera- dijo Yami mirándolo seriamente

- No te preocupes- dijo Yuugi para tratar de calmar la situación- Aun no sabemos cuanto tiempo estemos aquí, así que tendremos que acostumbrarnos...

- Gracias...- dijo y miro a Bakura que de vez en cuando miraba a Ryou- Y de verdad lo siento mucho...

- No!! En serio, no es nada... Bueno... supongo que para comer tendremos que aprender no?- dijo Yami mirando el tenedor curiosamente y dándole mil vueltas

- Pues, a ver...- ella dejo su plato en la mesa donde estaba a computadora y se puso de pie con el tenedor en la mano- Esto es lo que deben hacer...- e hizo el movimiento para llevarse el tenedor a la boca...

Pero para ellos no fue tan fácil, varias veces Yami se pincho los labios al hacerlo, Yuugi generalmente la lengua y Bakura que no sabia como agarrarlo solo trataba de metérselo a la boca, claro que para todos hubiera sido mas fácil si lo hubieran hecho con la comida en el tenedor, pero ese era la clase numero dos...

- U- ella solo los miraba como trataban y trataban hasta que por fin lo hicieron, a excepción de Bakura que aun trataba de agarrarlo correctamente- bueno, supongo que ahora pueden intentarlo con comida en el cubierto no?

Ella les mostró como debían hacerlo y felizmente esta vez fue mucho mas fácil, menos para Bakura que aun no agarraba "el truco", así que pacientemente tuvo que indicarle como debía hacerlo hasta que por fin lo hizo, justo cuando los demás ya habían terminado de comer...

- Oh! Rayos!! Por cuanto tiempo se supone que debemos hacer esto eh?- pregunto un Bakura totalmente fastidiado

- Bueno...- respondió Yami limpiándose la boca con una servilleta que la chica le había acercado- como no sabemos donde se encuentra "la pieza" exactamente, tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que la hallemos... de lo que si estamos seguros es que no debe estar muy lejos...

- Pero ese sujeto dijo que el cuerpo de Ryou reaccionaria cuando estuviéramos cerca no?- acoto Yuugi, mirando a Yami que le sonri

- Eso entonces, quiere decir, que a donde vayamos tendremos que llevarnos a Ryou?? Es muy peligroso- dijo Bakura olvidándose por completo de la comida

- Yo creo...- interrumpió la chica- que antes que nada, deberían conocer un poco los alrededores para que luego, no se vayan a perder... además recuerden que mientras hacen eso, mi mamá podrá ponerle el suero suficiente para que no se ponga anémico...

- Mmmm...- Yami se sobo un poco la barbilla como sopesando la propuesta- Creo que eso estaría bien, tu que opinas Bakura?- le pregunto al albino que no decía nada

- Mientras este bien...- dijo mirando a Ryou

Todos callaron.

Esa noche, todos, a excepción de Ryou que estaba cómodamente acostado en el mismo mueble y cubierto por una frazada, durmieron en un solo colchón (a pesar de las disputas que surgieron). Felizmente el colchón era de regular tamaño así que no se mataron antes de dormir...

Sin embargo, ninguno podía dormir... Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos sobre la mejor manera de ayudar a Ryou, y en que la pieza no demorase en aparecer, ya que eso les quitaría mucho tiempo para buscar las piezas faltantes... Pero todos estaban seguros que harían lo imposible por ayudarlo...

"Te lo juro Ryou, juro que te ayudare!!" Fue el último pensamiento del trío antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

- Ahh...- suspiro Yuugi al levantarse

- Buenos días, Aibou- respondió Yami con dulzura

- Ya era hora, sabes?- hablo bruscamente Bakura mientras se terminaba de amarrar las zapatillas algo que también tuvo que aprender de Ryou sino quería rodar por las escaleras- Sino hubiera sido por el idiota del faraón hubieras despertado hace mucho...

- Y yo te advertí lo que ocurriría si lo hacías- le interrumpió Yami amenazadoramente mientras ayudaba a Yuugi a levantarse

- Lo siento, es que me desperté a media noche por un ruido-dijo mirando a Bakura seriamente a lo que Yami también lo miro, mientras que este solo miraba hacia la ventana como si hubiera algo interesante- Pero... creo que fue una de las perritas- continuo al ver bajar a una de ellas seguida de su dueña

- Hola chicos... que tal durmieron?

- Muy bien- respondió Yuugi con una sonrisa y la mirada de Yami aun sobre Bakura

- Bueno... felizmente es temprano así que, porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? así no se pierden cuando tengan que regresar solos

- Me parece buena idea- dijo Bakura inmediatamente, ya no soportaba la mirada del faraón sobre el- Pero Ryou no se va a quedar aquí solo...

- Por eso no te preocupes- le interrumpió la chica- mi mama ya llamo a una ambulancia para que lo trasladen al hospital, ahí lo llevaran a su servicio para ponerle el suero que necesite

- Bueno entonces...

GRrRRRRrR....

Todos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron a las caras y ....

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA....

- Bueno...- dijo la chica tratando de detener su risa- creo que antes tendremos que desayunar...- dijo antes de salir corriendo

* * *

- Ahhhh... Estoy satisfecho...- dijo Bakura estirándose en la silla

- Bakura!! Como se nota que tus modales no dejan de ser de un vulgar ladrón- le reprendió el faraón ante la risa de los otros dos

- Bueno... ahora que estamos "contentos"- todos rieron- creo que podríamos pasear...

- Espero que Ryou se recupere pronto- dijo Bakura suavemente... había pasado una hora desde que se lo habían llevado al hospital, pero felizmente había tenido la oportunidad de acariciarlo suavemente sin que nadie se diera cuenta

- No te preocupes!! Con el suero estará mucho mejor- dijo animadamente la chica aunque sabia que eso no despertaría a Ryou

- Sip! - afirmo Yuugi- Nosotros solo debemos concentrarnos en buscar ese fragmento

- Ok!! Entonces a ello pues!!

- HAI!!!

* * *

Yeah!! Hasta aquí nomas... se que esta muy corto para el tiempo que me demore, en verdad gomen... ToT

Y ahora a los reviews...

Dreigon: Si volví... y me desapareci ToT pero ya volví de nuevo!! xDDD Me alegro de que el capi te haya gustado... en cuanto a los fragmentos pues... al principio no tenia nada pensado pero ya se como serán, aunque aun no lo diré porque sera en el próximo capi... En cuanto al titulo... eso se sabrá casi al final, sorry u.u Gracias por leer!!

Eli-chan1: Holas niña... que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior, sorry por hacerte esperar pero... cosas, cosas... Ah si? Ya sabes quien es? xDDD Espero que así sea... porque eso se sabrá en el próximo capi, bueno en cuanto a Ryou, pues... no creo que lo mate... pero no he dicho que no lo vaya a poner en peligro no? Ups!! Se me solto un spoiler... en fin... igual lo leeran no? xD Y si... ni yo misma se como se pueden entender... la magia de los fics xDDD Gracias por leer y dejarme tu review!!

Black Kanon Ryu: Ay nee-chan... no puedo creer que te haya pasado algo como eso... de verdad lamento haberte hecho poner triste, sabes que no fue mi intención... Pero... el pasado es pasado y hay que mirar el futuro con la frente en alto o Y pues si le atinaste... pero de todas maneras eso lo diré al final xDDD Gracias por todo nee-chan... y sorry por la demora... y por cierto te había prometido pasarte a ti primero el fic, no? Pero... es que se aguaba la sorpresa... pal próximo si te lo paso de hecho si??


End file.
